Miles of Seperation
by EmotionalxWreck
Summary: Brooke and Lucas moved out of Tree Hill 3 years ago, what happens when living without thier friends and family for months at a time starts to take a toll? Brucas Naley Jeyton


Brooke woke up, turning to face her gorgeous husband of 4 years

Brooke woke up, turning to face her gorgeous husband of 5 years. Propping her head on her forearm she thought about her life and how if 7 years ago, if you asked her if she saw herself married with two kids at 23, she would laugh in your face. And now at 23, Brooke does have a husband and two beautiful children and she couldn't be happier. Maybe it wasn't the way she had planned her life, but that's life, full of the unexpected and above all she found true love so young, something everyone hopes for their whole life.

"G'morning pretty girl" Lucas murmured, his crystal blue eyes still hidden under sleepy eyelids.

"Morning broody" Brooke said, nudging him. She always the earlier riser out of the two of them and hardly ever grumpy in the morning.

"5 more minutes babe" Lucas mumbled, wrapping a lazy arm around her waist.

"C'mon Luke, I have to get up!" Brooke protested.

"Why? It's Saturday" Lucas whined, pulling her closer.

"Today is the picnic at the river court remember" Brooke sighed, absentmindedly running her fingers over the arm he had around her waist.

"Shit" Lucas cursed under his breath.

"Exactly and I still have to get the kids ready"

"Fine, fine, I was hoping we could have a late morning" Lucas hinted, placing kisses down the side of her neck.

"We had a late night if I recall correctly" Brooke smirked.

"Alright, I tried" Lucas shrugged, letting her go.

"You aren't excited babe? Everyone is gonna be there, me, you, Peyton, Jake, Naley, your mom and Andy, Skills, even Mouth" Brooke said optimistically.

"It will be nice to see everyone again" Lucas admitted.

"Seriously babe we gotta leave soon, since it takes about an hour and a half to get to Tree Hill" Brooke pointed out.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up" Lucas said, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

Brooke walked out, going past the bathroom, and down towards her son's room. He's 6 and the spitting image of Lucas, which always makes Brooke wonder where her genes went with this one.

She walked into his basketball clad room, at a very young age, he gravitated towards basketball, but Brooke expected as much and Lucas was thrilled, he always wanted a son he could pass his love for the game down to. The bed was empty, although that wasn't unusual for Saturdays because both her kids got up early to watch their Saturday morning cartoons.

"Landon!" Brooke called to her son.

"Down here Mom" She heard his faint voice coming from the TV room downstairs.

"Is your sister with you?" Brooke called, peeking in to find her daughter's room empty as well.

"Unfortunately" She heard him say.

"Hey!" Came a tiny, girly voice, she was clearly offended.

"Behave you two" Brooke said, holding back a chuckle.

She grabbed her bathrobe from her room, she wasn't surprised that Lucas had fallen asleep again, she knew him all too well by now.

"Where are my babies?" Brooke said, walking in to kitchen, where she had a clear view of the kids.

"Morning Mom" Landon said distractedly.

"Mornin' Mama" Her daughter chirped.

"Hey Brynn, what do you wanna eat?" Brooke asked, as her blonde daughter came over to her.

"Ceweal" She shrugged, pointing a tiny finger at the lucky charms box on top of the fridge.

"You got it, run and ask your brother what he wants" Brooke smiled, as Brynn ran to ask Landon what he wanted, her back length blonde hair bouncing behind her.

"I want cereal too Mom!" Landon said.

"Which one Landon?" Brooke asked exasperatedly.

"Apple Jacks"

Brooke grabbed both cereals and put the on the table, since her kids weren't gonna come and eat any time soon, she started on the omelet she was going to make Lucas. 5 years of marriage and 2 kids later, Brooke became quite the domesticated housewife, except with out the house wife part.

She even cleaned once in a while, since she loved her new gigantic town house. And while she loved living in Charlotte, she missed her friends, especially Peyton and Haley, being an hour and a half away from Tree Hill, made her homesick, she hardly ever got to see them.

"Landon! Brynn! Breakfast!" Brooke called loudly, pouring milk in each of their bowls.

"Coming Mom!" They said in unison.

Both of her blonde children came running into the kitchen.

"Hey guys do you know where we're going today?" Brooke asked.

"Where mama?" Brynn asked enthusiastically, the four year old sure had Brooke's cheerleading spirit.

"The picnic remember, we're gonna see, Jamie and Jenny and Riley" Landon answered, spooning cereal into his mouth

"Riley's gonna be there?" Brynn squealed.

Riley is Peyton's youngest daughter, 2 months older then Brynn, from the second Brynn came out of the womb Riley and her had been inseparable, until of course Brooke and Lucas moved. Riley and Brynn are still very close, since all the summers so far have been spent in Tree Hill, and any major vacation too, since Karen insisted her grandchildren come visit her at least once a month.

"Yes now finish your breakfast"

"Hey Brittney Ann…" Landon started with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Brynn yelled, she hated her full name.

"Why it's your name?" Landon asked innocently, knowing his sister hated it.

"Shut up! Mom, tell him to stop!" Brynn whined.

"Landon please don't bother your sister and Brynn it is your real name and it's very pretty" Brooke reprimanded, she always thought the name she gave her daughter was a good one, although Lucas had protested the length.

"Why did you give her two names mom?" Landon asked.

"So we could shorten it to Brynn" Brooke stated, it wasn't the truth but wasn't exactly a lie either, the nickname had just become one day when Lucas began to call her that, and it just stuck.

"Good Morning family!" Lucas announced playfully, giving Brooke a hug from behind.

"Baby, breakfast's on the table" Brooke said, patting his arm.

"Smells great babe" Lucas said, ruffling Landon's blonde hair as he walked past.

"Dad did you watch the Bobcats Hornets game last night?" Landon asked.

"Yea, the Bobcats lost" Lucas said, shaking his head.

"They always do" Landon pointed out.

"Brynn sweetie eat too" Brooke said, watching her daughter gaze at the back of the cereal box.

"Okay Mama" Brynn complied, as Brooke took her breakfast to the table.

"Babe, what time are they expecting us?" Lucas asked, looking at her.

"Mm, Peyton said 1:00" Brooke answered, looking at the clock, it read 10:30 A.M.

"It's sure nice out" Lucas commented.

"Beautiful" Brooke agreed.

Landon decided to take a spoon full of cereal and fling it at his sister.

"Mom!" She yelled.

"Landon Nathan Scott c'mon!" Brooke exclaimed, rushing over to Brynn with a napkin.

"That wasn't funny" Lucas added, giving him a stern look.

"It was a joke!" Landon defended.

"Alright alright, you done Landon?" Brooke asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yea" He answered quietly.

"I laid out some clothes, get changed kay?" Brooke said, her tone softening.

"Okay" He sighed, getting up.

"And Land, you know we love you right" Brooke said, kissing her son's forehead.

"Yea" Landon nodded, getting a look of approval from Lucas before darting up the stairs.

"Daddy?" Brynn asked.

"Princess?" Lucas responded.

"Is the place we're goin far?" She asked, twirling a lock of blonde hair between her fingers.

"Kinda baby, but I promise you won't even notice" Lucas assured.

"Babe, you wanna do me a favor" Brooke said, turning to Lucas from the sink.

"Sure what's up?" Lucas asked, putting the sports section of the paper down.

"When you're done, turn the bath on for her" Brooke requested.

"You got it pretty girl" Lucas answered, picking his paper back up.

"And please Lucas, hurry, we have to leave in about an hour and I don't wanna be late, I hardly ever get to see Peyton and Haley-

"Brooke, baby, don't stress so much, we'll make it on time" Lucas grinned.

"Whatever you say Luke, I'm going to take a shower" Brooke said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Love you babe" Lucas said.

"Oh and Luke" Brooke said.

"Yea?" Lucas asked.

"When you get the bath ready, make sure you keep an eye on her" Brooke instructed.

"I will, as a matter of fact which bathroom are you going in?" Lucas asked.

"Not the one in our room, so yea, just turn it on in there for her please" Brooke told him, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

--iXiXiXiXi--

Lucas stood in the living room, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for his wife to get downstairs. With Brynn in his arm and Landon on the sofa, he knew they were waiting on her.

"Cmon on Brooke!" He called again, running a hand down his loose dark denim jeans.

"Shut up Broody!" He heard her yell from upstairs, this got a giggle out of Brynn, her hazel eyes brightening as she smiled.

Brooke finally made it downstairs, clad in dark blue skinny jeans and a pink V-neck off the shoulder sweater.

"Luke carry this to the car" Brooke said, handing him a very small suitcase.

"What the…Brooke what's in here?" Lucas asked confusedly, putting Brynn on the floor as the four of them headed out of the door.

"Lucas, we're gonna be in Tree Hill until Monday" Brooke said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Brooke, I have this little thing called work I have to be back in Charlotte by-

"Don't worry babe, I called in sick for you" Brooke winked, helping the kids into their black Lincoln Navigator.

"Brooke" Lucas sighed, slamming the trunk.

"You know, there's a series of really big games coming up, you know they're called playoffs, and in order for my team to get that big shiny trophy that say "undefeated" they need their coach" Lucas said, as if explaining it to a four year old.

"Oh and one day will all of a sudden mess this whole thing up? No, I bet you the entire team is celebrating right now, c'mon Luke they're college kids not NBA superstars" Brooke argued.

"College kids in that go to Charlotte U on an athletic scholarship, if they don't win games-

"Stop, it's one day, with your friends and family, I'm sure you won't be penalized" Brooke said, holding a hand up in significance of the conversation ending.

"You're right, I know" Lucas said, giving up.

"I love you baby" Brooke smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"And if it's really that important, we can leave Sunday, but your Mom's gonna be pissed" Brooke added, giving him a smirk.

"Don't worry about it babe" Lucas said.

Brooke turned the music on, leaning back in her seat, she gazed at Lucas. One of her favorite things on a road trip was watching Lucas drive, it was funny and a little disturbing but Lucas was used to it now. Even so, every now and then he would glance at her, a smile appearing on his face as he did.

However the calm didn't last for very long, because from the back seat came noise.

"Stop it Brynn! God why do you have to touch me!" Her son had exclaimed.

"I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you!" Brynn defended innocently.

"Yes you are you're poking me-

"Enough guys!" Lucas interrupted, he lost his concentration and the car slightly swerved to the left.

"Brooke you wanna handle that!" Lucas snapped.

"I was about to" Brooke said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Mom!" Landon whined.

"What is it guys? What's wrong?" Brooke asked, peaking her head to look in the back.

"Brynn keeps touching me!"

"Nuh-uh! Momma, I'm not touching him!" Brynn contradicted.

"She keeps poking me!" Landon insisted.

"Not him! His shirt, his shirt isn't him!" Brynn said.

"Brynn hands to yourself please, and why don't you move to the other window seat so you can look outside" Brooke instructed, grudgingly she unbuckled her seat belt and slid over.

"You got your seatbelt?" Brooke asked.

"I can't" Brynn squeaked, trying her hardest to put it on, but the belt just kept slipping out of her hand.

"Landon sweetie help your sister" Brooke sighed, feeling dizzy from turning around so much.

"Fine" Landon responded.

Brooke gave Lucas a glare, as a signal to show him she was still upset about him snapping at her, when he didn't notice, she turned her face, brought up her feet and stared out of the window.

An hour went by, and both kids were sound asleep, their heads drooping in opposite directions. The music was long off by now and the sound of Landon's light snores was the only sound.

"I'm sorry I said it like that Brooke, I just got aggravated" Lucas said quietly, Brooke turned her head to face him.

"It's alright Luke, it is" Brooke said softly.

"No, I shouldn't have talked to you like that" Lucas said seriously.

"Everyone gets irritated, don't worry about it babe" Brooke said, her pretty face forming a small smile.

"I love you, you know that?" Lucas asked fondly, putting a hand on her thigh.

"I always had a feeling you did" Brooke smiled playfully.

"Where are we staying by the way?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Nathan and Haley's, your mom really wanted us at her house, but I figured it'd be hard" Brooke answered.

"And not to mention kinda awkward" Lucas said.

"Yea that too" Brooke agreed.

Brooke and Lucas talked about various things, from her shop to his work, laughing and enjoying the rare quietness. Their excitement began mounting and memories started to swirl as the sun shown off neon green sign that displayed "Welcome to Tree Hill: Town of the Tree Hill Ravens" 5 miles.

"I'm excited Luke, are you excited?" Brooke asked quickly.

"I am pretty girl, I am" Lucas said, turning the exit.

Tree Hill was the same as it had been when they left it last summer. Still small, homey and slightly disheveled, but it was home. Passing by the familiar shops and houses Brooke couldn't help but let a wave of nostalgia wash over her.

"I bet there's a girl behind that red door" Lucas said, pointing at Brooke's old house.

"Well you've got one in two chance of winning that bet" Brooke laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

Lucas slowed his speed slightly, as they approached Tree Hill High School. It was exactly the same, since they had graduated 6 years ago. The only difference, the parking lot was deserted, and there was probably no one in the school itself, seeing as it was Saturday. Lucas braked, and they gazed at the building that held so many memories, their beginning. Their reverie was broken by Brooke's iPhone ringing in her Marc Jacobs bag.

"Hello" She answered, trying not to wake either child.

"Where are you!" Came her best friends voice.

"Why, you missin me P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked playfully, using the nickname that she had branded to the blonde permanently.

"No, actually I was missing your husband" Peyton joked, Brooke laughed.

"Once a man stealing skank always a man stealing skank" Brooke retorted, causing Lucas to look at her weirdly.

"But really B, where are you? We're all missing you guys" Peyton repeated.

"We're practically there Peyt, tell Haley she can stop pacing" Brooke grinned, knowing Haley was probably a wreck right now.

"Will do, get here quick, Riley's driving me nuts" Peyton said, Brooke heard a tiny voice asking about Brynn.

"I'll see you in a sec Blondie" Brooke said fondly, touching her phone to end the call.

The ever glistening lake came into view, signaling that they weren't far now, the butterflies in the stomach, the enthusiastic feeling of seeing old friends mounting. Brooke looked over to Lucas who couldn't help but grin, he was so happy and she was even happier that she could see him this happy.

"Are we there yet?" Her daughter asked groggily, rubbing her hazel green eyes.

"We are princess" Lucas answered, looking in the back to see Landon stirring as well.

The park was in full view, they could see Peyton and Jake waiving at them from the lone picnic table, evidently it wasn't going to fit all of them but they were sure as hell going to try. The three rows of bleachers all had blankets over them, which was probably Haley's idea.

Lucas parked as quickly as he could, he could tell his family really didn't want to wait any longer. Brooke gave him a look as if to say We're-finally-home.

"I know pretty girl" Lucas smiled, getting out of the car.

--iXiXiXi--

A/N: So?? How was it?? I need reviews people!! At least 5 to update!! Remember it's just the 1st chapter, there will be drama and more Brucas! I plan on doing a lot with this story!!


End file.
